


Sold

by mveloc



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mveloc/pseuds/mveloc
Summary: She had stared up at the painting, at the wonder Felix had miraculously produced with mere brushstrokes, and nearly buckled beneath the weight of its gravity.





	Sold

_“What do you want to do with our freedom?”_

 

She stares into eyes of warm honey, finds herself stuck in the them like a bug trapped in amber—suspended in the moment. Cosima smiles back at her so sweetly that it’s impossible not to crave forever with this woman; they’ve been denied here and now from the get-go, separated by space and science and secrets, but now she finally sees a future for the two of them and it tingles on her tongue, dissolves into a taste she’s unfamiliar with yet craves more than anything. Her heart swells, fingers brushing against flushed cheeks as she brings her hands to cup her lover’s face.

 

She had stared up at the painting, at the wonder Felix had miraculously produced with mere brushstrokes, and nearly buckled beneath the weight of its gravity. Were it not for her arm slung around Cosima’s neck propping her up, she’s certain she would have crumbled to the floor in a pile of reverent tears; she sees her love staring back at her in all of her unassuming wisdom and vulnerability. She accepts it all—accepts this rendering of a shared face that’s become so singular to her. 

 

_This_ Cosima is soft yet vibrant like the one she remembers when they first met—the one that had slowly withered with each betrayal, with the progression of her disease. _This_ Cosima is the one that stands before her now—open and vivacious and thriving once more.

 

She reaches into Felix’s breast pocket and retrieves a sticker, marking it as hers. 

 

(Because she’s earned this much).

 

(Because they _both_ have).

 

“Sold,” she declares with large smile plastered on her face.

 

Cosima quickly pulls her into a kiss, confirming what they both already know—

 

The gesture is merely a courtesy.

 

She already bought this image so long ago—here, in this very loft, making tearful promises to each other in the dark. She bought it again the next day when she stormed into Leekie’s office, blood samples in tow and a fire in her belly. She’s bought it every day since, paid for it with blood and a bullet and tears. 

 

“You own me,” Cosima grins as their lips break, as she’s pulled away by Felix.

 

“Yeah. You’re mine.”

 

Drunkenness aside, there’s a sincerity to Cosima’s voice and she feels it deeply. She watches as the music starts up again and the crowd cheers, watches Cosima glow as she giggles and bows to her adoring fans. She brings a hand to her lips which still buzz from their contact, her mouth splitting at the seam.

 

There will be more smiles, she thinks.

 

There will be more sun and laughter and playful banter, more wine and hand-holding, more helium highs and promises made.

 

Cosima knows this too.

 

She can see it in her eyes as as they search hers later in the shelter of her bedroom, seeking comfort and reassurance. She can feel it in the gentle hand that settles on her own, guiding her finger to the touchpad on the laptop as they cross the finish line together. She can taste it in Cosima’s tears as kisses them away, lowering her softly on the bed.

 

There will be so much more, they both know—but there will be no replacing what they’ve lost.

 

Even still, she watches Cosima at rest, curled into a tiny ball at her side as her chest rises and falls steadily for the first time in months, and thinks that she’d do it all again in a heartbeat if it means they can have _this_ ; she’ll face whatever battle any titan sends her way; she’ll fight through the lies and heartbreak all over again.

 

She’ll buy a full set of faces and hang them all around their bedroom to remind her that they’re finally home.

 

 


End file.
